


feel like we've been falling down (like these autumn leaves)

by parxhosie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, a look of their relationship through the years, but we get some penelope moments, death eater!penelope, expect some mistakes, hogwarts taken over by death eaters, hufflepuff!josie, it's been a minute since i've read the books, mainly centered around josie, posie being soft and angsty, really this is flawed but who doesn't like gay fanfic LoL, slytherin!penelope, the title is lyrics from empty gold, we rolling with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parxhosie/pseuds/parxhosie
Summary: "The Dark Lord shall return one day. Our family will serve him faithfully."It all stopped, and Penelope snapped open her eyes. She stared down at her trembling hands, her breathing ragged. Her hands couldn't stop shaking, and her mind was haunted with the reminder of her legacy.Her family was evil. She wasn't.Penelope couldn't help but wonder if that'd change.or: hogwarts au that sorta follows the plot of the books





	feel like we've been falling down (like these autumn leaves)

**Author's Note:**

> whew the first few chapters are just flashbacks leading up to the actual plot. they're important i promise ok

First-year:

Outside the window, a blur of landscape whizzed by. The trees blurred against the pale blue sky, and Josie Saltzman idly stared through the window as the train whistled with life. The puffy clouds seemed to stretch on for miles. She set her hand against the cool surface of the glass, engrossed in watching nature around her.

The first year at Hogwarts was nerve-wracking, and they hadn't even arrived at their destination. Josie wished that Lizzie had sat with her, but she had wandered off to sit next to her current crush. 

She didn't blame her. If it made her twin happy, then she was content in sitting in solitude. Besides, it wasn't that bad. It gave Josie time to ponder over which house she'd get sorted into. 

Josie reckoned it'd be Hufflepuff. She thought it was a fitting choice. However, she didn't care where she was sorted, so long as she felt as if she belonged. She just wanted to make friends and learn magic.

The sound of footsteps alerted her of someone's presence. Josie looked up, wondering if Lizzie had come back, but instead was met with a small raven-haired witch who was staring at her bashfully.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked, lingering by the doorway. "It's just that there aren't many seats available."

Josie nodded her head, beckoning her to come in with a wave of her hand. "Of course, there's plenty of room in here for both of us."

The girl smiled at her gratefully, plopping down on the seat that was across from her. "The name's Penelope Park," she held out her hand for Josie to shake. "I'm going to be sorted into Slytherin, it's my family's legacy. How about you?"

As Josie registered her words, she realized that Penelope was part of a long lineage of pure-bloods notorious for being in Slytherin. There were rumors that, years ago, some of them had even joined He Who Must Not Be Named before he lost power.

Her chest clenched at the mere thought of Voldemort. Even thinking his name sent icy shivers down her spine. Josie knew he had been callous and vindictive; her biological mother had been just another example of that when she had been killed.

She bit her tongue as unwanted thoughts swarmed in her mind. Josie blinked softly, almost as if to rid herself of such thoughts. She wouldn't dwell on that at the moment.

Despite what she knew, she wasn't about to let prejudice and rumors get in the way of talking to her. Penelope seemed kind, and the idea that all Slytherins were bad was ludicrous. "I'm Josie Saltzman. Probably Hufflepuff," she laughed, shaking Penelope's hand.

Penelope smirked, glancing her up and down. "I do believe that Hufflepuff would suit you well." She leaned forward slightly, resting her chin in the palms of her hands. "I haven't even known you for a full five minutes, and yet you just radiate Hufflepuff energy."

Josie shyly ducked her head, blushing. "Thanks, I guess? Frankly, I'm not sure if I'm being complimented or insulted."

"Oh, it's a compliment."

She was at loss for words, not quite sure how to respond. Thankfully, a woman passing by with a trolley packed full of an assortment of candies stopped next to their compartment. "Anything from the Trolley, girls?" she asked.

Josie, eager at changing the conversation, hastily nodded her head. "I'd like a Chocolate Frog, please. Penelope, do you want anything?" Seeing the other girl shook her head, Josie only pulled out enough currency to pay for the Chocolate Frog.

Once the woman had left, Josie looked down at the pentagon box where the Chocolate Frog was stored. To her, it looked as if it was a lavender color embellished with gold font and decorative patterns. It was rather pretty, but she honestly wasn't hungry, so she set it aside.

Penelope stared at her quizzically. "You're not going to eat it?"

She shrugged. "I'm not that hungry. I'll probably eat it later."

The other witch chuckled slightly, running a hand through her dark hair. "Alright. They do have some cool cards, though," she commented. 

Josie wasn't sure why her heart was accelerating in her chest, but she chose to ignore it. It was probably just from the excitement that they were almost to Hogwarts, anyway. She gave a small grin that reached her brown doe eyes in return. "Yeah, I have a few of them. Lizzie says they're stupid to collect, but I don't think so."

Penelope shook her head, indignant. "Well whoever Lizzie is, they're wrong. I find them to be fascinating." She crossed her arms against her chest, her chin tilted in the air.

Josie laughed. Who knew one could be so passionate about Chocolate Frog cards? Realizing she had no idea who Lizzie was, she opened her mouth to inform her. "Lizzie is my twin. And that's just the way she is. We don't always see eye-to-eye, but we have other things in common." 

Even though they tended to bicker, Lizzie was her rock. Their parents were often busy with work at the Ministry, and so they rarely spent time with them. Josie was left to pick up the pieces of her twin, and in return, Lizzie would be there for her when she needed her most. 

It was them against the world. 

"You two identical?" Penelope raised an eyebrow. "Because you're already pretty enough, I reckon the world couldn't handle if there were two of you."

She wasn't certain if she was being flirtatious or just friendly, but Josie couldn't help but flush red. "No, we're fraternal," she replied awkwardly, shifting in her seat. "But she's plenty pretty, trust me."

"I suppose I'll have to trust you," she sighed, resting a hand against her chest in a dramatic manner.

She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her and Penelope beamed at her. The two sat in silence for a moment, just staring at each other, but then a voice Josie knew all too well interrupted them.

"Josie, we're almost at Hogwarts. You should probably change into your robes." Lizzie's blue eyes roamed over to where Penelope sat, and they narrowed in question. "Who are you?"

"I'm Penelope. Penelope Park. I'm assuming you're Lizzie?" Penelope replied casually, seemingly unbothered by the hardened gaze the blonde was giving her. She was lazily slouching back in her seat, eyeing Lizzie with curiosity. 

Josie held her breath, knowing that Lizzie wouldn't take too kindly at hearing she was a descendant of the Park family. It was just the way she was, and Josie understood it to an extent. Voldemort had murdered their mother, after all.

"You mean to tell me you let the daughter of the Parks sit next to you? Josie, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I'm willing to bet she's evil." Lizzie glared at Penelope, who had stiffened and was staring at her twin with an unreadable expression.

"Lizzie, no." Josie rushed to protest, shaking her head and frowning. "You should know that judging others is wrong, or have you forgot about our friend Hope Mikaelson? Her family was evil, but she's good."

Lizzie glowered at her. "That's different. She grew up with good influences, but I can't say the same about her." She beckoned to Penelope with a jerk of her head, not bothering to even look in her direction. "Now come on, Josie. Let's go."

She hesitated. Josie didn't want to upset her sister, but she also didn't want Penelope to think she agreed with Lizzie. Her gaze lingered on Penelope, who was looking at her. The witch nodded her head as if to say, _it's okay, just go_. She rose to her feet, sending one last apologetic look to Penelope, before treading after her sister.

Lizzie had smiled widely at her and grabbed her hand, pulling her along and chatting excitedly to her. Her animosity toward Penelope was forgotten at the moment, for she was animatedly telling Josie how Harry Potter himself was on the train.

"Can you believe it? Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts. I hope we're sorted into the same house!"

Josie nodded half-heartedly, still feeling incredibly guilty at what had transpired minutes ago. Although she admired Harry Potter (as did most in the Wizarding World) she couldn't find herself to care much.

"That's great, Lizzie," she muttered in faux interest, looking over her shoulder, hoping to catch a glimpse of Penelope. She knew she wouldn't. The witch was probably still in the compartment. However, this time she would be alone, left to muse over what Lizzie had accused her of.

She winced at the thought.

"Right? Anyway, we're supposed to meet Hope right about now. Let's go find her." Lizzie once again yanked her along at a fast pace, evidently determined at finding their friend.

Josie had somewhat brightened at the mention of Hope. She still felt guilty in the pit of her stomach, but perhaps she could focus on conversing with one of her best friends for the time being. She hadn't seen Hope since the beginning of summer, so she was ecstatic at the idea of catching up with her.

She could push her thoughts to the back of her mind. Josie just knew she'd be thinking about it later.

-

Josie's eyes widened in awe at the sight of the Great Hall. Thousands of flickering candles floated in the air, their flames dancing. She heard murmurs flow through the crowd of first years. An aura of excitement surrounded them, each of them buzzing with curiosity and amazement at the sight before them.

Four tables sat under the candles. One for each house: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Those who were older than first-years already sat at their respective tables, chatting among themselves.

She peered up at the ceiling and almost gasped at the sight before her. It appeared to look like the night sky. A blanket of stars was scattered across the ceiling, each one of them gleaming brightly. There was even a full moon that glowed, partially covered by wispy clouds. Josie thought it to be truly breathtaking.

Lizzie seemed to agree beside her. "This place is amazing," she said, her blue eyes wide. She knocked her shoulder against Hope. "Don't you think so, Hope?"

Hope grimaced, rubbing her shoulder and complaining that she had knocked into her roughly.

Josie merely smiled at them before continuing to observe the place. She was entranced by the utter beauty of it all. It seemed so magical. A few students over, she heard a girl with bushy hair saying how it was bewitched to look like the night sky.

Her brown gaze rested on where the Professors sat; it was a long table that faced the other tables. She recognized Professor Dumbledore sitting in the center with his extravagant chair. He was an old man with a long, white beard and spectacles resting on his face. The way he was sitting upright with confidence in his posture sparked admiration in her. 

"When I call your name, please step forward to be sorted." Professor McGonagall said, looking down at a piece of parchment. Her eyes squinted behind her glasses before she spoke once more. "Hermione Granger."

The girl who had been talking about the night sky stepped forward, walking up to the stool. Her face showed nervousness. Professor McGonagall sat the tattered hat on top of the girl's bushy head. The hat started muttering, although it didn't give away anything. Finally, after a long-anticipated moment, it shouted Gryffindor.

The hall broke out into applause, the Gryffindors making the most noise. Hermione beamed, making her way to the Gryffindor table and sitting down next to a much older student. He welcomed her with a pat on the back.

Several more people were sorted after that. Josie slipped her hand into Lizzie's, feeling butterflies flutter in her stomach as time wore on. Lizzie squeezed her hand reassuringly, and Josie couldn't help but feel grateful for the bond they shared.

Hope, as they had predicted, was sorted into Gryffindor; it seemed to suit her rather well and judging by the pleased expression on her face as she strolled over to the Gryffindor table, head held high in the air, she was content with the choice the Sorting Hat had made. She sat next to Hermione Granger and looked back over to the twins, a lazy smile adorning her face. It was evident she was happy. 

"Always knew she'd be sorted into Gryffindor. She's a hero if I ever saw one," Lizzie commented. Her tone of voice was teasing, but the wide smile on her face indicated that she did believe in her words.

Josie smirked. Just as she opened her mouth, ready to tease her twin, Professor McGonagall called forward a name that made guilt reside in her stomach once more. She looked through the crowd with wide eyes, watching as Penelope Park stalked over to the seat, her face stoic and not giving away what she was feeling.

Professor McGonagall sat the hat on top of her head. Almost instantly, it shouted Slytherin. Penelope seemed unsurprised and stood up. She stared at Josie for a split second, a ghost of a smile lingering on lips, but then her gaze rested on her twin. Her eyes narrowed, and she focused her gaze straight-ahead, walking at a brisk pace to her table.

Josie rubbed at her neck while biting her lip, feeling like it was her fault for whatever just occurred. She ended up staring down at her shoes, pretending to be interested in the floor. 

"The hat didn't even hesitate before placing her in Slytherin. I told you so, Josie." Lizzie's face was the definition of smug.

"No... I." Josie was flustered. Her face burned crimson as she struggled to form coherent sentences. She rested her hand against her right temple and exhaled, groaning internally to herself. Why was it that most people thought of Slytherin and evil as synonyms? Josie wasn't proud to admit it, but she once had too.

That was before her father had sat her down and told her how she couldn't just generalize a whole house. Josie had learned that Slytherin was known for hosting evil witches and wizards purely because of how ambitious they were. When uncontrolled, ambition could be dangerous.

"People like to blame Slytherin alone, but there were Death Eaters in all houses. It's just easier for them to pretend it's only Slytherin, honey," her father had told her. Josie recalled how somber he had looked while telling her. He looked much older, too. He had wrinkles forming between his forehead and a dull look in his eyes. She knew he truly believed what he said, and being the compliant kid she was, had changed her perspective on the house. Lizzie, however, had been much more stubborn.

She knew her sister's prejudice established from the murder of their mum. That's why she was willing to cut her twin some slack. It was understandable, surely? As Josie thought of Penelope, a sickening dread washed over her; she knew she wouldn't find it understandable. Nor would the other Slytherins.

Her conflicted thoughts were interrupted by the calling of someone's name. Whispers rang through the hall as Harry Potter made his way to the front. 

"I wonder if he has a lightning-shaped scar. Do you think the rumors are true?" Lizzie whispered beside her.

"I don't know," she whispered back, shrugging. "Maybe."

Josie took a good look at Harry Potter, curious to see how the Boy Who Lived looked. He had tousled, raven hair and circular glasses. Beneath his hair, she did wonder whether or not he did have a lightning bolt scar. She figured she'd never know. He currently had his eyes closed and was muttering to himself, a determined look on his face.

Anticipation coursed through the hall. People were curious which house he'd get sorted into. Josie was willing to bet that witches and wizards were hoping he'd get sorted into theirs.

Finally, after what seemed like several long moments, the hat shouted Gryffindor. Loud applause echoed throughout the hall. The Gryffindors even seemed to roar like lions— undoubtedly proud to have Harry Potter himself sorted among them.

Josie's name was then called and she froze. She glanced at Lizzie, who smiled at her in encouragement, and she slowly walked over to the seat. Taking a deep breath, she sat down, staring down at the floor. Knowing that everyone was staring at her, her face felt hot. She didn't like the idea of having everyone's attention. 

Professor McGonagall sat the hat on top of her head, and Josie closed her eyes, not quite prepared for the Sorting Hat to search her mind. Being exposed like that made her feel vulnerable. The hat would know things about it she didn't even know about herself, was that not terrifying? 

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted at once.

She couldn't help but giggle when she saw how the Hufflepuff table cheered loudly. Josie glanced over at her twin, knowing that she'd be sorted next, and gave her a thumbs-up before walking over to the Hufflepuff table.

Josie sat down next to a boy her age who immediately engaged in conversation.

"Hi! My name's MG," he stuttered, staring at her hopefully. His eyes were so puppy-dog like that she couldn't help but feel comfortable around him.

Josie smiled warmly, sensing that he was nervous. "I'm Josie. I'd love to talk, but my twin's getting sorted right now." Just as she spoke, the battered hat was being placed on the blonde's head. Josie watched on with bated breath, hoping that whatever house she was sorted into, Lizzie would be satisfied.

The wishful part of thought it'd be nice if they were both placed in Hufflepuff. She knew it wouldn't happen, but that didn't mean she didn't think about it.

The hat declared her to be in Gryffindor. Josie sighed but clapped loudly, wanting Lizzie to know that she approved of the choice that Sorting Hat made. 

Lizzie looked over at her and smirked, walking to the Gryffindor table with her chin tilted in the air. She flipped her hair as she walked. It seemed that she loved the attention everyone was giving her.

"That's your twin?" MG said beside her, his voice in awe. He was looking at her dreamily, mouth parted slightly as his elbow rested on the table. His face was leaning forward to catch a better look at her.

Josie lightly tapped his shoulder. "Keep staring at her like that, and I might have to set you on fire."

He looked at her, terrified.

Josie busted out laughing, doubling over and clutching her stomach. The face he made was so hilarious that she just couldn't help but laugh. "I was joking," she wheezed, attempting to catch her breath. It was futile. She thought of his expression and ending laughing even more.

"Very funny, Josie." He attempted to look annoyed, but the corner of his lips ended up quirking up in a smile. He shifted in his seat so that he was facing her better and raised an eyebrow. "I have a feeling we're going to be good friends."

"I'd like that," Josie decided. Her eyes lit up, unable to hide the fact that she was happy. MG seemed like a friendly person. She too had a feeling they'd become great friends.

"Dumbledore would like to make an announcement," Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the hall.

Some of the chatter died down at that, but others still talked. Professor Dumbledore rose in his seat, clinking his goblet and effectively silencing the crowd. His blue eyes swept over the students, lingering on one in particular before speaking.

Josie, although she didn't want to admit it, found his speech to be boring. Her eyes idly started roaming about the hall, and before she knew it, she was staring at the Slytherin table. Her heart thumped in her chest when locating Penelope.

Penelope met her gaze and she felt her hands sweat. She mumbled to herself, irritated at how stupid she was being, and gaze a slight wave of her hand, not wanting to seem rude. Penelope merely averted her eyes, staring down at the table intently. 

Josie frowned. That didn't go as she had expected it to. She felt an unknown feeling reside in her chest. It was icy and bitter and clawed at her, leaving her feeling unpleasant. She figured her and Penelope wouldn't end up becoming friends.

She wasn't sure why that upset her so much. They had only talked once, after all. So why did it bother her? As Josie continued to stare Penelope, her lips parted and her fingers drumming against the wood of the table, she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. It probably bothered her because of her guilt. That was it, Josie determined, shaking her head as a feeble attempt to shake her thoughts away. 

She was just guilty. That was it, right? 

\- 

Second Year: 

Josie stared down at the stiff body of Lizzie. Her complexion was pale and corpse-like. Her once warm eyes were opened wide. They looked eerie. Lizzie's mouth was opened in a silent scream, her hand stretched towards the ceiling. A silent tear rolled down her face at seeing her twin so lifeless. She knew she wasn't dead, just petrified, but it still made her feel frigid dread in her chest.

Something sinister was happening at Hogwarts.

"You're going to be okay," she whispered, leaning over the bed slightly. Josie hesitated for a second, not quite sure what to do from there. She refused to look at Lizzie any longer and stared at the bleak wall, her eyes unfocused. The picture of Lizzie still burned in her mind. Josie knew she wouldn't be able to shake it off.

She was left alone to battle the fear of losing her sister. Her parents acted like she was invisible, far too preoccupied with their hurt daughter. Josie didn't blame them, it was understandable, but that didn't mean she wasn't lonely.

Whenever Josie felt like she was drowning, Lizzie would always be the one to lend her a hand. But now Lizzie couldn't. She bit her lip, clenching her fists in anger. Josie wasn't sure how to control her emotions— Merlin, she just wanted Lizzie to be _okay_.

She was all she had. No one mattered to her more than her sister. 

_"Josie."_

Hope's voice sounded cautious and Josie whirled on her feet. They stared at each other, both unsure how to comfort the other. It was a deafening silence, both of them hurting in their own ways.

Josie decided she had enough of the silence and brushed past her, too grief-stricken to be in the presence of her friend. Just as she was about to head out into the corridor, Hope caught her wrist.

"Josie, _wait_ ," she pleaded, eyes welling with tears. "It's not a good idea for you to be alone right now."

Josie instantly tore away from her grasp, rubbing at her wrist as if it burned. It felt like a searing, fire was tearing through her. She gritted her teeth, knowing that nothing good would happen if she was in the presence of Hope any longer. 

The inferno inside of her would only cause damage.

_If Hope and Lizzie hadn't fought, Lizzie wouldn't have been wandering out alone_ , Josie thought bitterly as the fire raced through her. Everything inside her was screaming that this was Hope's fault, and before she had time to process her thoughts, she snapped.

"I'd rather be in anyone's presence _but_ you." She stormed out of the hospital wing, visibly bristling, and headed out into the corridor. Josie wasn't sure where she was going, but she ended up finding herself in an abandoned hallway.

She breathed deeply, pulling out her wand and twirling it in her hands. Her blind rage made it so she couldn't think straight. All she saw was red. Josie fixated her anger at the wall before her, and she was ready to obliterate it when—

"That's not a good idea."

Penelope damn Park.

"Oh, bloody hell." Josie spat, fury in her eyes. "Why is it any of your concern?"

Penelope walked closer, her shoes echoing in the deserted hall. She leaned towards her, and Josie could feel her warm breath on her face. Her emerald eyes flickered with emotion as she slowly lowered Josie's wand, her hand holding onto her wrist. "You're not acting like the girl I met on the train," she whispered.

Josie laughed darkly. "We've barely talked, what makes you think I don't act like this?"

Penelope shrugged. "Call it intuition, I guess. But I also heard what happened to Lizzie." Her voice took on a softer tone, and Josie loathed how she took comfort in it. 

She barely even knew the other girl, and yet, she could take one look at Josie and read her like a book. She wondered how Penelope didn't get sorted into Ravenclaw when her brilliant mind was evident through her words and actions. 

"I just want her to be okay," she spoke, her voice uneven. Josie roughly wiped away the hint of tears in her eyes and sniffled, feeling frustration bubble inside of her. The walls around her were crumbling, and she was unable to mask the pain she felt.

Penelope leaned closer to her, wrapping her in a hug. Her heart skipped a beat, and her mind went into overdrive with her being so close. "She'll be okay, alright? Lizzie Saltzman, although annoying," she chuckled, "Is a fighter. And being petrified won't stop her."

Josie wasn't sure why she was opening up to her, but she couldn't stop herself. There was something about Penelope that made her feel safe, despite not knowing her well.

She blamed it on being vulnerable, and being furious at her best friend, so blabbing her thoughts to someone she hardly knew was the next best option. Josie sniffled once more, pulling out of her grasp and back into reality. "Thank you," she murmured, staring Penelope in the eyes. 

"You're welcome," she said offhandedly, backing up and putting distance between them. Penelope gave her a lop-sided smile. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not heartless. I just did what anyone would do." 

Josie's face reddened. "I'm sorry everyone thinks that you're..." her voice trailed off awkwardly, and she pinched the bridge of her nose, willing herself to be less awkward. 

"Evil? Satan?" 

"Well, yeah." 

"I'm used to it." Penelope looked down at her nails, examining them. "But I don't have time to discuss it. I have to get to Charms. I'm already late as it is," she scrunched up her nose, looking lost in thought. "Professor Flitwick is gonna have my head on a platter, looking forward to it!" 

Josie tended to be oblivious, but she had a feeling she was changing the subject. She didn't like talking about how others perceived her. 

As Josie watched Penelope walk down the hall, she determined that she was enigmatic. There was just something about the witch that intrigued her. Penelope was a mystery, and Josie found herself enthralled by it all. 

\- 

Third Year:

Josie was sitting across from Hope and Lizzie in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Through the window, she could see the darkening sky as rain splattered onto the glass. It was a soothing sound, and she found herself nodding off, the rain lulling her into a state of drowsiness. 

When the train came to a screeching halt, she jolted awake. "What's going on?" she asked, her voice dripping with sleepiness. The train rocked, making the door to their compartment slide, and she found herself fully alert. 

"We're not at Hogwarts yet," Lizzie stated, peering through the window. "So I don't know why we've stopped."

The lights went out. Hope stared up at the ceiling, her cold breath like smoke in the air as she exhaled. Lizzie grabbed her hand, cursing under her breath, and Josie figured that she was frightened as well. 

The sudden coldness confused and terrified her. She ended up shivering, and she wrapped her arms around her torso, attempting to find warmth. 

The window then started to be covered in frost. It spread from top to bottom, crackling, and leaving the window glimmering with ice. Behind the frost, Josie could see the dreary weather outside. It seemed harsh and horrific with thick, swirling fog clouding up the glass. 

"Guys," she started, panic rising in her voice.

A shadowy figured passed by the door, hidden beneath a dark cloak, and Josie found herself reliving one of her worst memories— when she had found Lizzie petrified. Darkness ripped through her, suffocating her, and she groaned, willing for it to stop. 

It was as if all happiness had left her. She vaguely heard Lizzie and Hope expressing their discomfort, but she was far too preoccupied with the dreadful thoughts flashing through her at an excruciating speed. 

Just as Josie was ready to beg for it to end, it stopped. She still felt empty, however, and she stared at the two of them with wide-eyes, wondering what had just occurred. Her breathing was uneven and broken, leaving her gasping for breath. 

"Dementor," Hope choked out, leaning back against her seat and closing her eyes. "It was a Dementor. They suck all happiness out of you." 

Josie stared at her, mouth agape. She had a feeling this year wasn't off to a good start, and it would only get worse from there. 

\- 

Penelope Park was reminded of her worst memory. She was sitting in the dim compartment of the train when it hit her. She heard the voice of her father, mocking and dangerous, and her blood ran cold. 

"This is power, Penelope," his voice cackled, and she whimpered. She closed her eyes, her head knocking against the frosted windowpane. It was if all happiness was bleeding out of her, and she was left with just darkness. 

She recalled seeing his Dark Mark against pale flesh. The snake was sinister, deadly, and the skull reminded her of death. The light in his father's eyes was drowned and replaced with a sickening thirst for power. He flicked his wrist, his wand striking against the innocent man. 

Screams of agony pierced the air, and the metallic scent of blood had overwhelmed her, making her feel dizzy. Younger Penelope had frozen, unable to tear away from watching the thrashing man. Blood seeped out of him, forming a puddle of dark crimson. His face lifted, and she saw the look of defeat. 

When he died, her innocence died with him. 

Her father turned to her, a grin on his face. His next words sent fear surging through her. "The Dark Lord shall return one day. Our family will serve him faithfully." 

It all stopped, and Penelope snapped open her eyes. She stared down at her trembling hands, her breathing ragged. Her hands couldn't stop shaking, and her mind was haunted with the reminder of her legacy. 

Her family was evil. She wasn't. 

Penelope couldn't help but wonder if that'd change.

**Author's Note:**

> hi pls let me know what u think & whether or not I should continue ??
> 
> also, this fanfic takes place during the time harry potter attended hogwarts, and while i tried following the timeline, I have also altered some things !!


End file.
